


You Belong With /Him/

by j_obsessed



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cute, Exasperated Jonny Bairstow, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I love them and they're in love, Listen the idea wouldn't leave me alone okay, M/M, Swapping ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_obsessed/pseuds/j_obsessed
Summary: No points for guessing the song.I hope this is somewhat enjoyable 😅🥰The idea simply would not leave me and I had to write it.
Relationships: Jos Buttler/Joe Root
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	You Belong With /Him/

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3:35 and I am watching the IPL and I miss my Josephs who are in love and adorable. So have this. Love you, thank you for being here and thank you for reading <3

Jos lives across the most beautiful person that has ever existed, and that is not an exaggeration. Joe Root, his best friend, his teammate in first-grade cricket, and the most beautiful person to ever live (has Jos already mentioned that?)

Their windows face in on each other, which means they both have witnessed some pretty… interesting moments… to say the least. But Jos wouldn't have it any other way. Because the first face he gets to see in the morning, and the last before going to bed, is Joe's.

Today though, Joe looks stressed. He's pacing around his apartment, hurriedly, traces of agitation and disappointment all over his face as he presses two fingers against his temple. When Joe finally puts the phone down, it's been almost an hour (not that Jos has been counting or anything- he's been studying…)

Reaching over for a notepad, he pens down a quick message, before holding it up against the window.

_You ok?_

When Joe turns his head and notices the paper, he grins, for the first time that evening (not that Jos has noticed or anything- he has been _studying_ …) and writes back.

_Tired of drama._

The wicketkeeper grimaces, scrunching his nose up.

_Sorry :(_

Joe shrugs his shoulders, and it worries Jos. He starts writing again, but as he looks up, he realises that the blonde boy has already closed his blinds. It hurts. Because even though this has been going on for a month, Joe still hasn't broken up with her.

But why would he? She's beautiful, popular, slim and blonde and wears short skirts and is part of the cheer squad- basically everyone's dream. Just because she's a bit of a demon doesn't mean Joe should leave her. Jos rolls his eyes at himself because he's being a fucking idiot.

To distract himself, and to take a well-deserved 'break' from studying, he puts on some music and picks up his bat. Taylor Swift comes in through his speaker, and he almost laughs at the sheer irony. Standing in front of the mirror he practices a few shots, before tugging on some gloves and pretending he's in the midst of a match for England, where he needs to score 25 off the final over to win the world cup. His concentration only breaks when Arctic Monkeys comes on, and he _has_ to pick up his TV remote and sing as though his life depends on it.

What he doesn't notice, is Joe peeking through his closed curtains, grinning at the sight of him being a dork.

-

Joe lives across the most adorable person in the world, and no he is not exaggerating. Because right now, Jos is belting out some ballad into a TV remote, in flannel pyjamas and a hoodie, with his hair dishevelled and only one sock on, and it's everything Joe's ever wanted in his life. Joe can't help himself from tugging the curtains aside just a little, so he can see his best friend's version of a concert. It's so _endearing,_ and Joe wishes he had the damn courage to just _tell him_ because how cute is that boy and how perfect would he look sleeping beside him.

He gets a text from his girlfriend, who reminds him about the upcoming dance- for which he apparently needs a new suit because the powder blue one will 'simply not do'. Joe turns his phone over, face down onto the bedside table, and falls asleep.

-

The next morning, Jos is seated at the bus stop just outside his cricket field, waiting to get home, when Joe walks over and drops down beside him.

"Jos!"

"Joey!"

"Hi!"

The keeper laughs as his best friend blushes endearingly. "How come you weren't at training?"

"Oh, uh, I was with Grace."

Jos swallows and presses his tongue to the inside of his cheek. "Oh, right, of course. Don't worry. You didn't miss too much, just Jason and Sam being idiots as usual."

"Oh my god NO are you telling me I missed Bilroy content-"

_"Did you just say Bilroy-"_

"Come on Jos, get with the times, those two are bound to end up together."

"I know _that,_ but- _Bilroy,_ really!?"

Joe punches him in the shoulder, barely containing his laughter at the keeper's disgruntlement.

"SO!? What did I miss! You have to tell me! Jossy please!"

"Okay, _okay-_ Jesus. Anyway, what happened was-" Jos pauses. "Uh, Joey what are you doing?"

"There's an- you have a- hang on hold still." Joe delicately uses his index and thumb to collect a fallen eyelash from his best friend's cheekbone. He places it on the back of Jos' palm. "Make a wish!"

Jos huffs a laugh and does as he's told, leaning down to blow the eyelash away. In the process, some of his hair that's haphazardly held back in his headband falls forward. Immediately, Joe's fingers move to tuck it back into place. "Okay, now spill. Are they fucking?"

Momentarily, Jos realises that he was in the middle of speaking, and should probably get back to that before he does something ridiculous like kiss Joe (who has a girlfriend and is 100% straight).

"Basically, you know how Jase is supposedly out with a side strain?"

"Yeah!? I thought he wasn't supposed to be at training?"

"Well… He was present. _Running._ On the tread. Practically sprinting. Sam took a video- it's actually madness."

"Wait but how is he running if he's…" Joe tapers off, creasing an eyebrow in suspicion. "This does not sound right…"

"Because it isn't. Jase hasn't got a side strain," Jos explains, as he shows his friend the video.

"Okay, so definitely not. I have so many questions. Why is he running like that, and oh my god he's so LOUD. Why is Sam videoing him, what's going on!?"

"Jase sprained his wrist, not his side."

"Okay…"

"He sprained it in bed."

"What. How do you even do that? Is that even possible, what did he like, sleep on it or something?"

"He sprained it in bed with _Sam."_

"OH MY GOD, THAT'S FUCKING BRILLIANT!"

Joe looks absolutely shocked but equally excited, and he's cradled his face between his hands, and he looks so fucking adorable that Jos has to take a minute to appreciate the beauty. A minute which is, unfortunately, immediately interrupted by the rev of an engine.

The engine of a red, shiny sports car, that belongs to someone that Jos is not particularly fond of... Joe smiles apologetically at him with a mock salute, as he climbs into the passenger seat. Jos makes a barely suppressed expression of disgust, before raising his hand to wave goodbye at Joe. He immediately clenches his hand into a fist, retracting it and _winces_ as he realises what's about to happen _._

Grace puts a hand at the back of Joe's head and pulls him to her mouth, kissing him dirtily, making very sure that Jos has a first-hand view. The keeper cringes obviously, scrunching his nose as he turns his face away. He still shifts his eyes though, because as much as he doesn't want to watch, he can't help himself.

 _He_ wants to tug at Joe's hair, and _he_ wants to be the one to look at him, and _he_ wants to be the one to kiss him, and it hurts. Because as much as he hates it, Joe looks so beautiful when he's being kissed even though she's doing it _wrong._

Jos would never ever kiss him like that. She's shoving her tongue in his mouth, and she's doing it all for show and Jos hates it because Joe deserves better.

And because Jos wants to kiss Joe.

-

Jos is packing up his gear, tucking his pads and helmet into his kit bag as he goes over his plans for the night. Joe walks in, phone tucked between his shoulder and ear as he starts tugging off his padding. Jos doesn't hide, or make his presence unknown, figuring that if Joe wanted to be alone, he'd say so.

The young captain doesn't do anything of the sort, content to have his conversation- with whoever he's on the phone with- right in front of Jos. The keeper tries his very best not to eavesdrop because Joe will tell him everything later anyway, but it's difficult because the batsman isn't talking very softly.

"Hello?"

"Uh, who is this?"

"What do you mean Grace isn't available?"

"Excuse me?"

"Grace? Why is he answering your phone?"

"Oh."

"Fuck you too."

Joe puts the phone down and walks out of the changeroom. He doesn't pick up his gear, and he doesn't look at Jos, and he doesn't even lift his eyes from the floor. Jos blinks in disbelief. Was Joe just… _cheated on?_

Jos is in shock. But he is probably not as shocked as he should be. He never really liked Grace anyway, but now he's just got another reason to throw a tomato at her the next time he sees her. He packs Joe's kit up and drops it outside his door with a small note.

_Hope you're okay._

Jos doesn't get anything back. And Joe's curtains remain shut.

-

It's three days on, and Jos is getting worried. Tonight's the night of the dance, and Joe is supposed to be going. Jos wasn't really ever going to go, but he knows how much Joe loves things like this, especially since the entire team is going to be there, Eoin and Ben and Mark and Sam and Jase and probably even Chris and Jonny- if they've managed to get out of their bedroom. Those two spend an awful lot of time in there.

Jos looks up from his setup, laptop and books strewn across his bed, as he registers the movement of curtains from the window across from his room.

Joe's dressed, beautifully so, which is really nothing new, because he's always gorgeous, but still. Powder blue trousers and a crisp white shirt, with a beautiful navy tie- that seems to be a familiar shade. He holds up a notebook, written on with marker;

_You going tonight?_

Jos shakes his head and looks at his notes, picking up one of his books and scribbling out a reply.

_No, studying._

Joe takes a deep breath and works up some courage.

_Wish you were._

The keeper grins, scrunching his nose adorably, and Joe swears he can see the way the boy's eyes sparkle, like sapphires. He almost cringes at how lovesick he sounds, before consoling himself because it's Jos and it's to be excused. He doesn't close his blinds this time, as he picks up his suit jacket and walks out of the room, flipping the lights shut.

Jos sits back against his bed, letting his head hit the headrest. _Wish you were._ What does that mean? Is that an invitation? The keeper lets out a groan. "Damn you, Joseph." He picks himself up, and pulls out a garment bag from his wardrobe, sending off a quick text to Jonny, because he needs a powder blue tie.

-

"I'm nervous as fuck."

"Jos. He is wearing a tie that is the colour of the only suit you own. He literally asked if you were going, and then said he wished you were. Shut the fuck up, and let me put the damn tie on you."

"Sorry, Jonny."

"Oh love, don't be mean, Jossy's nervous, the boy he likes, likes him back!"

Chris lets out a tiny shriek in excitement, as Jonny fusses over his fellow keeper's tie. "I just don't see why he's nervous, but okay babe, whatever you say."

Jos rolls his eyes but grins all the same.

When Jos shows up, he's a little overwhelmed by the scenery. Everyone seems a little overwhelmed by his presence as well, backing away and clearing a path for him, straight to Joe, who's chatting with Morgs and Ben.

Eoin taps the blonde's shoulder, pointing somewhere behind him. When Joe turns around, his jaw drops, and his heart skips a beat. Jos looks fucking _seraphic._ It's not even the suit (okay, that is a part of it but shush), it's just Jos. He looks just as alluring as he did when he was dancing around in his room like a dork; however long ago that was, and Joe's drawn to him.

Grace stops him on the way, placing a witchy hand on his chest, leaning over to kiss his ear- but he brushes past, too enamoured by the gorgeous strawberry blonde that's shown up, just for him. He weaves through some of the couples that are slow-dancing, coming to stand right in front of the beautiful boy he lives across.

"You stole my colour."

"It looks better on you," Jos admits, brushing a thumb against the younger boy's shoulder, admiring the way the colour compliments his eyes.

And Joe can't handle it anymore, taking three steps forward and placing a loving hand on the keeper's jaw. On the very edge of Jos' eyeline, a distraught young woman is stamping her foot on the ground and crying out, throwing a tantrum like a two-year-old as she stomps off somewhere. It makes him smile.

Joe flicks questioning eyes down toward his lips, and Jos nods softly, tilting his head as the batsman's fingers come to grip gently at his hair. Distantly, Jos can hear Jonny screaming "fucking finally!" as he grins against Joe's mouth.

"You belong with me."

Joe places his hands up over Jos' shoulders as the keeper's settle around his waist and gently presses their foreheads together. "Yeah, I do."


End file.
